warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Derelict
The Orokin Derelict is a tileset similar to Orokin Void. To access, single-use keys must first be crafted (Buy the BP at the Market, under Equipment). The Nav Coordinates can be found in containers on all missions (including the Orokin Void missions). In the Orokin Derelict tileset, Golem Nav Coordinates can be found. They are one of the components needed to craft Orokin Derelict Assassination keys to access the new Lephantis boss. Additionally, this is now the only location to drop Mutagen Samples after it's addition in Update 10. You will encounter standard Infested units around level 30-40, rather than Corrupted units (which are usually enemies found in the Orokin Void). As in other tilesets there are occasionally Corpus and Grineer incursions but the former are especially notable as they seem to be only possible way of encountering the Elite Crewman in the current version of the game. Environment The Orokin Derelict tileset is a version of the Orokin Void tileset that has been heavily damaged by Infested overgrowth. Walls have been breached, devices have broken down, maintenance corridors have been exposed, systems have been hazardously damaged and traps have been displaced from their original locations, to name just a handful of the changes. The Infested have eliminated or assimilated all of the Corrupted and the Neural Sentries - if there were any at all. There are tree or vine-like structures covering and inside of nearly everything, creating new pathways not present in the Void towers. In one tile, Warframe Cryopods can be seen traveling across a bent railing into the murky depths below. The insides of these pods also contain the vine biomass, but it is unknown if the pods contained Warframes or Tenno before Infestation. The Orokin Derelict also introduces two new types of hazard: *'Electrified water:' Certain pools of water are electrified by damaged circuitry, causing electric arcs to crackle over their surface. Standing in the water will deal electric damage at a higher rate than the fire damage of Self Destruct hazards (around 20 per second to player shields without resistance mods), which will affect both Tenno and their enemies. *'Energy arcs: '''Some corridors, particularly the long and narrow ones going around the the damaged Artifact Chamber, have blue-white energy arcs pulsing across them at regular intervals. These will inflict ''extreme ''damage to any Warframe that gets caught in them, capable of killing almost any warframe regardless of mods in one hit. Fortunately, as of the current version the Derelict maps have no key objectives being blocked by this type of hazard. **It is extremely hard (if not impossible) for a freshly revived Tenno to escape being instantly downed again when the same arc reactivates unless there is a squadmate observing the timing of the hazard. Those attempting to revive a player downed by this hazard must be careful to avoid being caught in it themselves. Mission Types Assassinate The Orokin Derelict Assassinate blueprint can be purchased for 2,500. Involves killing the new U10 boss: Lephantis. Capture The Orokin Derelict Capture blueprint can be purchased for 1,500. Defense The Orokin Derelict Defense (Endless, not like Orokin Void) blueprint can be purchased for 1,500. Exterminate The Orokin Derelict Exterminate blueprint can be purchased for 1,500. Survival The Orokin Derelict Survival blueprint can be purchased for 1,500. Farming tips * M Prime on Mercury is a very good location to farm these. The enemies are very low level, so basically any loadout will do. When looting all the containers you will get around 5 Nav Coordinates on average. * The usage of Master Thief and Thief's Wit can drastically improve the amount of Coordinates you find. * Especially when trying to go for Golem Nav Coordinates, Master Thief is recommended, increasing the amount of void lockers you can open. Otherwise, these are harder to find due to the Void not having that many unlockable lockers and smashable containers (if you overlook secret rooms). * If you're looking for a lot of mutagen samples or free golem nav coordinates, Derelict Defenses are the best. When you fail, you keep everything you looted from the ground through the waves ''and you get to keep your Derelict Defense Key. * Enemies will get damaged by the electric traps, so consider holding up close to one in survival so enemies will need to walk over it in order to get to you, weakening/killing them before they get to you. This allows for easier survival and does not significantly increase the danger of your loot gathering (you can run over to get the drops and get back out fairly fast before you take too much damage). Bugs * This tile set can reguarly cause the game to crash, even without enemies present. A current solution found by the community is to disable DirectX 11 in Warframe's launcher options. However, disabling DirectX 11 will also cause other issues, such as Ember's Overheat to render your Warframe invisible for the duration or for certain types of Syandanas to appear invisible as well. * If the host of any Derelict mission aborts the mission before completion, anything looted (including coordinates, credits, and materials) will still be kept in your inventory. Trivia *The introduction of this tileset was foreshadowed by the occasional appearance of the Derelict Extraction point at the end of Void missions prior to Update 10, along with its characteristic optimization problems. Media 2013-09-17 00011.jpg|A laser trap that survived the Infestation 2013-09-17 00017.jpg|Lightning Gates (Caution: These gates will kill you instantly on contact and can repeatedly insta-kill you on revive. If you are killed by one, make sure to time your revive properly) 2013-09-17 00023.jpg|Electrified water 2013-09-17 00004.jpg 2013-09-17 00006.jpg 2013-09-17 00008.jpg 2013-09-17 00009.jpg 2013-09-17 00013.jpg 2013-09-17 00014.jpg 2013-09-17 00015.jpg 2013-09-17 00018.jpg 2013-09-17 00019.jpg 2013-09-17 00020.jpg 2013-09-17 00021.jpg 2013-09-17 00024.jpg 2013-09-17 00026.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00004.jpg 2013-09-20 00003.jpg 2013-09-20 00002.jpg 2013-09-20 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00002.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00019.jpg 2013-09-20 00020.jpg 2013-09-23_00001.jpg|A well-stocked Loot Chamber (not its own room) Category:Maps